wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Diamondprox
''Diamondprox belongs to Frosty, please ask before using him. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' Description A thin and slender dragonet, Diamondprox looks like the regular SandWing from afar, but upon closer inspection, you'll find out that he isn't what he seems to be. Although he possesses dusty pale gold scales and a light tan underbelly like most of his tribe, his eyes are an unnatural arctic blue, glittering when it catches the light. Often, his eyes can produce a vibrant blue refraction of light at certain angles, resembling a blue diamond, which is part of the reason for his name. He has the extra horns around his head like an IceWing, albeit lesser than normal, and a set of blue spines trail down his back instead of the ridge a SandWing possesses. Both the extra horns and spines are sharp but can be flattened at will. Diamondprox still has the SandWing tail barb, but there's no venom inside of his body at all. Thus, it is basically useless as a weapon, although it isn't hard to fool another dragon into thinking that it is as deadly as a normal SandWing's. He has a very weak frostbreath, which is unable to actually injure or kill another dragon. Those who have been affected had commented that the icy breath Diamondprox exhales actually soothed sore wounds and nasty injuries, making it more of a defensive tool rather than a combat weapon. Despite being a hybrid, Diamondprox's SandWing heritage is definitely more dominant than his IceWing genes. He still prefers the dusty and hot desert plains and loathes the freezing temperatures of the Ice Kingdom, and he has no resistance to bright lights or low temperatures. On the contrary, he can withstand the strong winds that the desert often experiences. Personality Diamondprox is what you would describe as a "chill" dragon. He isn't very expressive and definitely not talkative, but inside the dull scales of the little dragonet lays a heart of gold. As someone who prefers to heal rather than harm, Diamond is conflict-averse by nature and would avoid situations where things can quickly escalate into physical fights. That is not to say that the little hybrid is a coward - in fact, there's very little dragons that can be so calm and steady in the face of peril when compared to Diamond. If caught in situations where he needs to be involved in a fight, he will usually try to avoid direct confrontation and assist his allies, hopefully from backstage. He doesn't appreciate it when the spotlight is directed on to him, and expects very little from those he saves and rescues in the midst of combat. He doesn't really wish for everyone to thank him for what he does, but he definitely can appreciate a nice comment once in a while. He doesn't expect anyone to always remember what he does, but dislikes it when a dragon is shown to be obviously ungrateful. Diamond doesn't wallow in self-pity, despite his troubled past and various conflicts in life. He likes to focus on what he does, staying out of trouble and helping others to get back on their feet when all hope is seemingly lost. He doesn't like to spend time talking or putting things on paper, preferring to act and set things in motion. That's not to say that he is reckless - Diamond can lay out careful plans and likes to have order to things, but he can definitely disregard such matters in the face of more pressing issues. He doesn't like to talk about the past, believing that one can only change their future for the better. Diamond's biggest weakness is probably his reluctance to accept help. Being a natural healer, he knows when to lend a helping hand (or claw) to another dragon, but has trouble understanding that he may require assistance himself. He doesn't like showing weakness and has trouble accepting the fact that no one is flawless, and often feels upset whenever someone tries to convince him that. This often hurts the feelings of those that genuinely feels concern and care for him, and upon realization Diamond will always try to make it up to them, one way or another. He has no bad intentions and would never wish to hurt another dragon, physically or mentally, and he will not rest if he knew that he had caused harm. When it comes to dealing with other dragons outside of work, Diamond is very shy and awkward in social situations. He wouldn't speak unless spoken to, and feels uncomfortable when he has to initiate casual conversations. Thus, he doesn't have many friends and many often find him unapproachable, but those that are close to him will find out that he is a very good listener, often being the first one to offer a listening ear whenever they are in trouble. He is empathetic, knowing exactly what not to say to a dragon in distress and is able to provide different responses in different situations. He may not be the most fun to hang around, and might not make the ideal conversation partner - but there's no one better than Diamond to have around if a dragon wishes to have silent company, or when they're simply upset. The fact that he is an introvert meant that Diamond will only ever put his focus into his small group of friends and family. Those are the dragons that he'd die for. He understands that he is just a dragon, and there will always be wounds that he won't be able to fix - but if that happens to someone he holds dear, it will shatter some part of him. He would rather die than living to know that he had failed to protect or heal a dragon that meant a lot to him. He may not speak a lot, and he doesn't consider himself to be idealistic, but he would often speak wise words without knowing it, and the things he does in his silence are not to be overlooked or underestimated. History Skills/Abilities Diamondprox is a healer, so he normally prefers flight to fight, even though he does stay around his injured allies to assist them, making sure they would not fall in the heat of battle. He is well-versed in medical knowledge, hoping to become a full-fledged healer one day. He knows almost every remedy and cure for specific wounds, and knows the dos and don'ts of various conditions very well. He always carries a pouch with essential supplies with him, but also knows how to be resourceful and use natural plants and herbs to his advantage when needed. Diamond is very weak when it comes to physical combat. He has almost no natural weapons and his frostbreath is useless in an actual fight. He does sharpen his claws for self-defense though, and knows how to handle weapons such as knives and swords, but he still prefers to stay out of combat in general. He is smart and almost always knows how to escape from a fight, and he usually stays at a safe distance while watching over his allies. Relationships Duskshine: Diamondprox was always close to his family, but after his mother's death, he became even more protective of his father. They enjoy each other's company very much, and Diamond would never leave his father behind for anything else. He tries his best not to worry Dusk as well. Icefall: Diamond does not recall many moments with his mother, as she left him at a very young age. He only knew that she was very motherly towards him despite being away for , and he felt some part of him shatter when he knew that she died. He has learnt to live with it, but the mention of this topic sometimes still manage to bring him to tears, especially when he is emotionally weak. Prism: Much is still unknown about his sister that had been gone for years. Diamond doesn't recall meeting her, but knows of her existence since he was born. He wishes to know more about her, but is unwilling to travel further into the Ice Kingdom, where she was supposed to reside. Wildfang: Diamond didn't see Wildfang often in his young age either, as her job as a warrior meant that she was constantly engaged in fights with other dragon tribes. Because of this, she would often return with multiple injuries, causing the hybrid to be extremely worried about her. Wildfang is however, more carefree and open-minded despite her job, and would often tell Diamondprox to loosen up and relax. He was devastated when he found out about her death. Blackice: Diamond met Blackice during a fight, an event that both of them genuinely doesn't want to recall. However, the two are definitely on pleasant terms. Diamond nursed the fighter's wounds after the damage had been done, and Blackice had saved the hybrid from trouble when several SkyWings had spotted him and were about to take him out. Blackice lived in the Ice Kingdom, and Diamondprox assumed that she knew something about Prism - but she had been oblivious to the presence of a SandWing and IceWing hybrid in her home. The two rarely saw each other again until they meet in the Purple Orchid Academy once more. Because of their introverted natures, they get along very well despite their conflicting jobs, and the two see each other as a good friend that they can count on to fill in on their own weaknesses. Seafoam: The SeaWing and RainWing hybrid often comes off as rude and uncaring to Diamondprox, and he initially disapproved of interacting with her - but working together with her made him realize that she could really be useful despite her tragic flaws. Diamond has learned to see her in a new light when she showed that she was capable of change. He would consider her as less of a friend and more like an ally, with a silent respect for her intelligence. Lunacy: Diamond appreciates his friendship with the odd hybrid. He truly felt sorry for what the NightWings did to him and always feels that stab of anger whenever he was reminded about Lunacy's past. The grey dragon's concern for him touches the hybrid's heart, for he never expected someone with such a terrible past could have such an amazing personality. Diamondprox will do anything to protect him, believing that no one deserves him, with the exception of Spark. Tempest: Diamond usually doesn't like the hyperactive dragonet's tendencies to do reckless or impulsive things, and also doesn't like how loud she could be. He does think she is a good friend though, for she is loyal and helpful to those she cares about. He just thinks she should seriously learn to be more calm and composed, although he knows that being happy is part of her nature. Diamond honestly feels a little pity for the little RainWing as he is aware of her crush on Seafoam, and he always notices her disappointment whenever the no-nonsense hybrid brushes off her concern or rejects her company. Spark: Initially, Diamond dubbed him as just another Tempest in SkyWing form, but over time he can see that Spark is sensible despite being positive and talkative. He is much more easy to talk to than the RainWing is, and the hybrid admires his good heart and worry about his friends. He also thinks that a SkyWing that manages to shy away from the grumpy stereotype they were given is rare, and he respects that. Diamond senses the possible romantic feelings that are developing between him and Lunacy, and actually secretly hopes that it works out for the two, as he truly thinks Lunacy and Spark deserve each other. Quotes text Gallery Diamondprox.png|Diamondprox as a FR dragon. Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:IceWings